


Timeless

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Il Divo
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 他们的MV其实不需要原创女主角。Inspired by Timeless: A Love Story (Script)





	1. The Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> 一个魔改。  
> 沿用了原MV基本故事线和结局，变成了一个王佳芝易先生邝裕民和老吴（不！）的故事。  
> 计划是和MV一样四个人四个视角，拼一个完整的叙事，但是鬼知道我能写到哪儿呢。  
> 没有逻辑，不要问细节，我也不知道，就是想看他们在平行时空搞对象罢了。
> 
> 跟真人无关  
> 原MV里的全部原设定我都不拥有

目标（the Mark）始终望着他。

昨天如此，今夜依然。  
钢琴师确认了这一点后心头一紧，但他确是忍不住笑了，半是念着计、半是由着心，大方地回望，穿过光晕、提琴、女歌手曼妙的腰部曲线，将视线送回目标一瞬不瞬的双眼。  
自然，钢琴师极为熟悉这副面孔，虽然之前只是在照片上、视频里，角度或远或近，大多神色严肃或是反过来朗然大笑，讲英语带着明显的西班牙口音，大声又脆快，不像是掩藏着秘密的人。但此刻目标只是勾了勾嘴角，淡淡的反应，五官竟立时在台下所有仰着脸的面孔中英俊得陌生又出挑，在迎面而来的光晕里时而清晰时而模糊。舞台顶灯炙烤得钢琴师的额头和西装灼灼发烫，迎着光线的每一寸皮肤都渗着细密的汗珠。他突然觉得自己脚下的踏板滑了一下，并非计划内地迅速移开了目光。

  
“今天怎么样？”  
“和计划得差不多。”  
钢琴师不知道为什么觉得特别累，一回家就直接进了浴室。

  
刚才下班之后他坐在吧台喝着威士忌，和酒保有一搭没一搭地聊着天，直到目标不出意外地走到他身边坐下，对酒保咧嘴一笑，大方地扬起几张钞票：  
“这杯算我的，再开一瓶香槟。”  
哪里就喝得了一瓶。Sebastien腹诽，知道这是一种不甚成熟的炫耀。那酒保倒是一如既往地话少，礼貌地接了小费，只是甚是少见地笑了笑。  
香槟“砰”地一声打开时目标终于懒懒地靠在吧台上转向了他，深灰色衬衫的扣子解开了三粒。  
“Izambard先生。”声音转而几分低沉，却也很是客气。  
“Sebastien。”钢琴师笑了笑，修正他的称呼，擎起酒杯自然地领了他的情。  
“Carlos。”同样带着笑音，眨了眨眼。  
他身上有一股浅浅的但是异常好闻的香水味儿，Sebastien竟忍不住加深了自己的呼吸试图去捕捉，目标望着他，胸口也不易察觉地同样起伏。注意到这一点的Sebastien带着他意料之外的慌乱再一次避开了对方的注视。  
一定是刚刚威士忌里的冰块太凉了，他的下腹有点儿抽搐似的疼，甚至有点儿恶心，但绝不是因为不快。他松了松自己的领带试图让自己舒坦一点儿，但从目标的眼神里他感到对方显然把这当成了一种暗示，更不是没有看到酒保知趣地背过身去擦着酒杯，很久都没再转过来。

  
此时Sebastien在花洒下，好像又闻见了目标身上的那种说不清的香味儿，那应该不是一般的男士香水，但法国人灵敏的嗅觉好像也为此而失灵。  
浴室里太热了，他喘不过气来。  
终于洗好澡出来的时候他的同事正在客厅里认真地擦拭着自己的宝贝手枪，抱怨他洗澡速度慢得像最最优雅的那种女士，在他走近时却突然举起枪口对准了他，大喊一声：  
“击毙目标！”  
“你疯了？！”Sebastien扑过去一把将枪和他同时撂倒，“小心走火！”  
他朋友的手并未扣在扳机上，也没有任何反抗的意思，所以Sebastien很轻易地就制住了他。但当Sebastien想把枪夺下来的时候，却发现对方的手紧攥着。  
“DAVID！”他咬紧牙关提高了声音，在钢琴师大惊失色的呼喊里David终于孩子似的大笑起来，松了手，拍拍他的后背推他起来。过了好一会儿才因为Sebastien恼怒的目光颇为不甘且磨磨蹭蹭地把枪收好，无奈地摊开空空的手掌给他检查。  
“你还怕我会开枪打你吗？”  
“你当然不会，但拿枪对着别人并不好玩。”Sebastien嘟哝着。  
David笑出声：“放心，我心里有数。你对目标呢？有几成把握？”  
Sebastien居然一下子不知道该怎么回答这个问题，按理说他总该有个判断，但今天他不知为何很抗拒这样的表达。在David渐渐敛起的笑意里，他抓了抓还带着水的头发，紧了紧睡袍的带子，想到目标的眼睛，最终轻声回答：“应该是锁定了。”  
“好。”David脸上彻底没了玩笑的神情，“按计划目标不会久留，你见机行事，这边有我呢。”  
Sebastien到底也不知道他刚刚闹的是哪一出，只能平复着呼吸点点头，回了自己的房间。

  
起先，为了讨好，Sebastien刻意但又足够自然地表现出了对目标极大的好奇，也早就做好了为对方的无聊议论捧场的准备，然而此后一切顺利甚至可称有趣得不可思议。Sebastien指的并不是他们当晚就上了床之类的（他们居然没有！）——且目标也显然没有如他们所以为的那样仅计划作短暂停留——而是目标在他的追问下简直出乎意料地知无不言、言无不尽：他毫不掩饰自己对音乐的热情，谈Verdi、Puccini，也谈Tom Jones、Frank Sinatra；他乐于分享自己的经历，谈马德里、也谈巴黎；他同他讲起他童年时在阿尔卑斯山中的奇遇、二十几岁在加勒比海湾的冒险、前一阵造访过的捷克小城的老教堂和小剧场；他绘声绘色地描述着伊比利亚半岛的曝晒、幻景似的北极光、南半球无与伦比的夜空还有可怖的荒原…这些都曾经在Sebastien手中的目标背景资料里穿插出现于一条条毫无感情的履历和一组组触目惊心的数据之间，此时则无一不显得既熟悉又陌生。而他讲述的姿态，即便是以最挑剔的眼光来看，也不能说是某种卖弄。Sebastien有的是对话的技巧，却几乎没派上什么用场。  
但目标从没涉及过他家族那些阴暗的营生，不时还表露出几分对出身的反感；更绝无急不可耐的动手动脚、令人生厌的老套调情。Sebastien不准备宣之于口，却不得不认为David恐怕是把他们的目标设想得过分油滑和狡诈了。他甚至一度觉得自己很久没见过这么单纯的人，这很奇怪。不过反过来看这人的确也和他在视频资料里审阅过的状态相差不远，本人倒是更情绪化一些。只是见多了勾心斗角的Sebastien不可能对目标卸下心防。他当然知道一切都是假象，比如表露反感很可能只是防止试探、克制欲望只是为了掩藏目的，却总也抵不过某些时刻，目标那眉飞色舞的忘我神情和西班牙人充满表现力的语言确实将代码熔成光华、令刀刃化作玫瑰。几次他听得入了神，才发现两个人起初明明是分开坐着，到后来肩膀和手臂却莫名其妙紧紧靠在了一起；还有几次目标叫他亲爱的，以那种无意的口吻，听着又不轻薄，Sebastien倒挺想学学他这本事。

  
“那你叫他什么？”David突然问，并没有从手中的报纸里抬起头。  
“叫他名字呗。”他把目标送给他的白色玫瑰花插在了花瓶里，“不然还能怎么叫？又不能叫他Mark。”  
David轻轻笑了一下，抖了抖报纸。  
“你好像挺喜欢我们的‘目标（Mark）先生’的。”  
“什么？喜欢？”Sebastien揪掉了一片有点儿枯萎的花瓣，“…我们可得拿出专业人士的精神啊，David，目标只是目标。当然了，平心而论…如果没有眼下这摊子事儿，Carlos大概会是个有趣的朋友，但是现在——”他又揪掉了一片花瓣，“——喜欢他？你想什么呢。”  
说完了这通话Sebastien心头一阵没来由地后怕。但他说的是实话，也大约是对的话，David应该没什么好追问的，他也确实没追问。然而Sebastien望着那束花，仍是忍不住想起Carlos将它放进他手里时是如何灵巧地以自己的指尖蹭过他的手背，是如何不着痕迹地将他拉近到自己身前，又是如何在Sebastien迎着他的嘴唇凑近时笑着放开他的，这让他隐约一阵心悸和烦躁。过了半晌他才意识到David真的有好一阵没说话，他好像在同一页报纸上停留太久了…  
“目标比预定计划留滞的时间要长。”David像是读到他的想法似的平静地开口，“但老狐狸那边应该是等不及了。就这两天，我们必须得行动。”他手中的报纸终于翻了一个面，“该准备的我都准备好了，就看你的了。 ”  
Sebastien再也找不到一片有瑕疵的花瓣了，他索性随便揪下来了一瓣，又只是点了点头 。

  
那晚的Carlos看起来确实有些疲惫和颓唐，他喝了几口冰水，忽然极低声道：“你总在问我，却很少提自己。”  
Sebastien愣了一下。一是为着Carlos突然对他的故事感兴趣，此外也是真的有点儿紧张。因为David正压低了帽檐坐在不远的角落里一颗接一颗地抽烟，这可真的有点儿反常，Sebastien很难不在意他的存在。可是对面的Carlos显然不允许他分神，伸手拢住了他的脸颊让他面对着自己，手上用了力气，脸上还是笑着的，睫毛却垂下淡淡的影子，眼窝也显得深陷。  
“说说你吧，我想知道。”他凑在他耳边，声音低得像一阵树林间的晚风。  
David并不在Sebastien此刻的视线范围之内，但是他依然觉得不舒服，像后背扎了许多刺。Carlos好像看出了他的不安，起身拉着他穿过舞台走到幕后。他们坐在铺着天鹅绒幕布的散乱的桌椅间，开了一瓶颜色不浅的酒。不知道为什么离开了David的“监视”Sebastien突然松了一口气，他才发现跟Carlos在一起的自己好像总是轻松的，而这个词大多数时候都跟他没什么关系。Carlos开始问他，为什么到这里，为什么离开巴黎，他回答了，却竟不记得自己说了些什么，大概半真半假，然而Carlos始终认真听着，离他很近，带着温热的呼吸几乎蹭到他脸上。而后他的手落在了他的掌心，Carlos极轻柔而显然有意地摩挲着上面练习吉他磨出来的茧子，两个人好像都喝了不少。Sebastien确信自己没有醉可他甚至不记得自己是不是在行动前把Carlos写了自己房间号的那条手绢留给了David。他只记得一撞上房门Carlos就扣住他的手腕将他压在门边吻住了他的嘴，那种让他意乱情迷的香味又整个儿地席卷而来。  
他当然自诩专业人士，但此时他才发现自己笨拙透顶，心口乱得厉害就像个没见过世面的毛头小伙子，一阵想和这个人就这么缠吻到地老天荒，一阵又只想速战速决多一分钟都忍不下去。最后他决定什么都不想，直接挣开Carlos，毫无技巧地把舌头顶进他的牙关，胡乱解着对方本来也没系着几颗的衬衫扣子、直到试图扯下他的皮带却在皮带扣的夹缝处夹了手。含混的痛叫和Carlos的笑声一起从他们的唇间溢出，他感到Carlos的手掌抚在了他的胸口，温和但是用力地按住。  
“我们还有很多时间，亲爱的。”他笑着说。  
出于各种原因，Sebastien不想给他太多时间，又扳过他的后脑着意继续 ，仿佛这样便不必思考他接下来该做的事情。 但Carlos躲开了，依然隔着西服口袋慢悠悠地抚摸着他，带着得意勾着自己的嘴角，样子有点儿欠揍，然而敞开的前胸却像他们第一次讲话时那样明显难耐地起伏着。  
“你还挺能忍。”这回轮到Sebastien发笑，反手直接伸进了他的衬衫。Carlos不由自主地盍上眼轻轻吸气，手指却在Sebastien的胸口间停住了，眼睛也随之睁开——  
顺着他的视线，Sebastien看到Carlos的指尖正搭在他外套口袋里那支钢笔镶了金的笔帽上。  
刹那间，Sebastien感觉自己连头发丝都警戒地竖了起来。  
“很贵的！”他下意识地握住他的手挡住了那支带着微型胶片的钢笔，浮上他最熟稔的那种笑容，“可别弄坏了。”  
但Carlos只是扫了一眼：  
“是吗？还好没把你直接扒光，刚才我真的想这么干来着…”  
Sebastien想他是未起疑心，轻轻笑了，顺从地解开了自己外套的扣子，又伸手去解自己的衬衫，打算继续。Carlos不知为何特别冰凉的手却插进他的领口阻止，拇指正好浅浅地按在他搏动的颈侧：  
“…你最好慢慢脱干净 … 千万别着急。”  
说着这话，Carlos却没有完全看他，呼吸更是有些不均匀，浸透了蜜似的瞳色因为眼角一些难言的憔悴显得格外脆弱，和他说出来的那些难免有几分下流的话形成了令人迷惑的反差 ，Sebastien的脑子轰地一片空白。

  
——去他妈的任务。  
他一把扯下身上这该死的外套，狠狠摔了出去。Carlos显然没料到他的举动，一直盯着那件被扔掉的衣服，但Sebastien捧住他的脸强迫他转回头来，再次狂热地吻住了他。Carlos好像是叹了一口气，还是揽住了他的脖颈，将他向里屋推过去。跌跌撞撞中，Sebastien褪下了自己的衬衫、皮带、西裤，一件一件，全都毫不犹豫地丢在了地上。  
“至少留一件给我。”Carlos迷迷糊糊地说，将脸埋在他的颈间，抓住了他正在脱内裤的手，呼吸比舞台的顶灯还要灼热，Sebastien几乎要喘不过气来。  
“…全都是你的。”他颤抖着，将自己更紧地贴向他的目标。

他什么都不在乎了。

  
（本章完）


	2. The Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然他们的MV是在阿根廷拍的，但我还是把背景强行放在了华沙。  
> 前妻小姐的姓氏出场客串一秒。

他不确定自己是不是要提前把花洒关上，但他确定水声停止的一瞬间，外屋的人一定会迅速把自己的钢笔收起来，将一切恢复原状。当他推开门的时候，一定能见到他低头系着自己衬衫的扣子，带着温和而满足的笑容看着自己，嘴上或许还要埋怨些什么。  
当然，他刚刚是带着情绪做的，从他发现那根该死的钢笔开始他就分不清自己胸口的无名火是由于绝望还是欲望。他并非一个精通侦查与反侦查的人，不是因为他没有这个脑子，而是因为他不屑于在这些下三滥的事儿上浪费时间——随身带着反监控探测器和信号屏蔽器，这太丑陋了，不是吗？反正他素来吊儿郎当，有重要的资料也决计不会交给他，哪家情报机构要是在他身上打主意，那纯属缺心眼。  
因此，比起被欺骗这件事本身，他更困惑于Sebastien Izambard究竟是为了什么接近他，他可不记得自己此行突发奇想携带了什么机密文件。更何况这么明显的偷拍钢笔，放在这么明显的位置，这样的“场面”他可还从没见识过。显然，Sebastien不仅骗了他，还把他当成一个傻子。瞧瞧那人一脸无辜地解着自己的扣子的样子，他差点儿就直接把子弹立时三刻送进他两眉中央，或者把自己那玩意儿以最粗暴的方式撞进他两腿之间——反正在他当时盛怒交杂着痛苦的情绪中，这两者也没什么区别。  
怎么说呢，Marin家的大公子在性方面的偏好对于绝大多数想要了解的人来说从不是什么机密，他那深谋远虑的爸爸就总是预言他早晚要栽在美男计上，他向来对此不屑一顾。他搞军火生意确实烂泥巴扶不上墙，搞情情爱爱则相当如鱼得水。可是他现在也不得不承认这老头子确实有两下子——他真的栽了。  
Carlos Marin恨不得啐自己一口，最后只能在花洒下狠狠抹了一把脸。  
是的，他有点儿喜欢这个Sebastien Izambard，甚至还以为他也真的有点儿喜欢自己，真是见鬼。虽然他们最开始只是最普通不过的眉来眼去，可他也不是没听到钢琴师踩错了踏板、捕捉到他坐在自己面前时紊乱的呼吸；他当然记得他们交谈时对方灰绿色的大眼睛里透出的专注、他们说过的那些话还有他摸到的真切的脉搏跳动…刚才，这个骗子居然带着几乎可称孤注一掷的神情那样扔掉了那件外套，这举动已经足够让Carlos惊诧。而后他曾分神想那钢笔大概是个幌子，Sebastien也许会做到一半突然从哪里摸出一把枪或者小刀直接爆掉他的心脏，但对方渴望而迫切得就像一个下定决心献身的祭品，仿佛这一场性爱之后死的会是他自己，甚至于在Carlos偶尔有意地激怒之下依旧毫无保留——这些要都是装出来的，那他可真是伪装届的大师，甚至比那些最经验丰富的色情片明星还专业。要真有幸领教了这样的顶级骗术，Carlos倒也觉得自己栽得不亏。  
想到这里，他毫不犹豫地拧上了龙头。他给这个巴黎骗子的时间已经够多了——哦，巴黎，谁知道他是不是来自巴黎，也许连这个都是随口瞎掰的。但是管他呢，Carlos算是想通了，反正到了这一步，左右他也活够了，死也得死个明白。于是收拾了一下心情，擦着头发上的水，故作从容地打开了浴室的门。  
大约已经得到了自己想要的东西或者正在酝酿着谋杀的Sebastien正站在那里系外套的扣子，仍是一副乖巧且无辜的样子，见他出来还咧嘴笑了笑，低下头的时候耳朵变得有点儿红。  
他的笑容让Carlos一阵心烦意乱，演了不到十秒钟的戏即告崩盘，干脆三步并作两步走到Sebastien面前，一把搂过他的腰。这突如其来的动作让对面人眼睛惊讶地睁大了些，却未发出声音。  
  
注意到这个钢琴师完全是一个意外。  
Carlos本来也是不想来华沙的，只是这些年他已经去了许多他不想去的地方、做了足够多他不想做的事儿，华沙也不会例外，至少这儿还有肖邦。而这个酒吧里的钢琴师，完全配得上一架普约尔。  
“刚才那个弹钢琴的，在你们这儿待多久了？”  
第一天演出后，他一口气喝掉了一整杯冰水便对那个居然真的长得有几分像肖邦的酒保直接发问，顺便把几张钞票大方地拍在桌上。  
Carlos喝水的样子也像喝酒。他不是喝不起酒或者不爱喝，只是那钢琴师就足够他醉倒了，他需要保持清醒。  
酒保满上了他的杯子，没什么表情：“这可不是什么了不得的秘密，这里的任何一个人都能告诉您。”  
…什么狗屁回答。Carlos不耐烦地再一次打开了自己的钱包：“不够吗？”  
酒保显然没料到他的反应，礼貌地表示拒绝。推让中，恰逢着那钢琴师从后台走出来。他看起来心情很好，外套搭在手臂上，领带扯松了几分，像灵巧的动物在丛林间穿过荆棘一般优雅地穿过圆桌和椅子间略显局促的过道，跟其他乐师、工作人员和相熟的顾客一一告别，又俯身亲了亲在旁休息的女歌手的脸颊。  
走过吧台时，他灿烂地笑着跟酒保打了个响指，但是Carlos鹰似的目光或是手中握着一把钞票的样子好像让他有点儿迷惑，又仿佛觉得有趣。最终，他还是䀹着温和的眼睛冲这个奇怪的陌生人点了点头，掩着几分笑意，没有停留。Carlos的视线禁不住一路追随，方才喝下的冰水转瞬蒸发。  
“Izambard先生没来多久，但和大家都很合得来。”酒保平静的声音在他身后响起，“您也听出来了，对不对？他很优秀。”  
“嗯？”Carlos一时没反应过来，转回头时有几分怅然若失，嘴里不觉念着“Izambard”这个名字。  
“我的意思是——他真应该在音乐厅里演奏。”  
“啊，是啊！那当然。”Carlos这才反应过来，大声表示同意，心里却不这么认为。从技术上，这个Izambard先生当然配得上音乐厅，但是Carlos在他安静微笑的背后看到了一股子说不清道不明的野劲儿，那些在音乐厅里弹琴的少爷小姐们可没有这个。  
“不过……怎么说呢？其实他在这儿也挺好的。”酒保刚补了一句就被一边的客人叫走，那沓子钞票就这么被撂在了桌上。但是Carlos无暇在意，半天才支支吾吾地不知应给谁听，含上一块冰，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼碎。  
  
——当时，他哪儿想得到现在。  
Carlos自是不甘心，收紧了手臂上的力道，死死地盯着身前的人，想从他的眼睛里看到他的秘密；可惜直盯到Sebastien的眉头忧愁地微微蹙起，也只能瞅见满脸偏执的他自己，反陡生一股懊丧，还是放了手。分开的时候，Sebastien的胳膊不无留恋地从他腰间划过，令他的脊背一阵发冷，但不是因为恐惧。一时间，他们谁都没有说话。Carlos忽然又觉得自己累极了，累到什么也不想再知道，只剩点儿力气站在那儿幻想着自己的一百种死法：枪会藏在哪儿呢？他好像没看见。小刀也不见踪迹，难道是注射针头？他见过这种东西，体积很小，但Sebastien两手空空。也可能是氰化物…？可对方甚至动都没动一下。只有那根钢笔还猖狂地端坐在口袋里，也许他会拿笔尖剜出他的眼珠子……Carlos觉得自己大概是精神失常了，他倒是越来越好奇此时低垂着眼睛的这个人到底要怎么杀掉他，会不会和电影里那些刺客、间谍、反派一样发表一通演讲、赏他一个明白——  
“哦，Carlos……”  
Sebastien居然叹了口气，蓦地上前反手主动抱住了他。  
他其实比Carlos高一点儿，却把脸埋在了他的肩头，没有什么利刃捅进他后背。  
Carlos又不知道这是要做什么了，他简直快发疯。他想给这该死的家伙一巴掌求他动手只要别再折磨他，可是Sebastien抖得太厉害了，反而像是自己马上就要失控崩溃一样。  
这他妈都是怎么了。  
  
今天确实是糟糕的一天，从早到晚，没有一件舒心事儿。他那日理万机的爸爸居然亲自来电追问他为什么没有按照计划离开波兰还翘掉了今天在柏林的重要会议，语气暴躁异常，实属罕见。他不能说自己是为了跟一个漂亮钢琴师约会，更没必要讲是因为他本来就讨厌听他们讲数据谈生意顺便盘算盘算下个星期要做掉哪个挡路的大活人。但后来在电话那头的骂声里他知道了自己试图遮掩前者纯属徒劳。  
“立刻给我到柏林来！”老Marin和他一样语速很快，“明晚的晚宴该来的客人都会来，你必须得跟Larossa的女儿订婚，这次别想躲，再搞砸我饶不了你！”  
行吧，比起听暗杀汇报 ，Carlos宁愿听这些。但他有一种预感，就是这一次他可能真的再也逃不过跟那个Larossa的事了，这日子过的，真还不如死了。——如果没遇到Sebastien的话。说实在的，大多数时候Carlos都烦透了自己也烦透了他这个家，他永远也不能原谅当年他那踌躇满志的爸爸用新研发的什么高级枪械炸掉了那架妈妈留给他的斯坦威钢琴。若不是念及养育之恩，他也早就一走了之。能始终在场面上勉强维持着礼数和他们家族的体面，对他而言已经足够仁至义尽。  
说起来倒像是选秀节目上老套的选手发言。Carlos Marin喜欢演唱、演奏，喜欢通过角色或者乐器发出自己的声音，而不愿在日常戴着假面；但他周围的那些人，虽然只把艺术和舞台当成耍把戏，却对在生活里表演颇为钻营。比起领域、志趣、道德，这大概才是他们的本质区别所在。  
“你肯定没尝过走投无路的滋味。”当时，Sebastien坐在铺了天鹅绒幕布的地板上，半靠在椅边，“到了那个时候，表演也好、虚伪也罢，什么都不重要，就算去偷、去抢、去杀人都行，你只是想像个人一样活着。”  
“那你怎么不卖掉你那把吉他？”仿佛是被他小瞧了，Carlos斗气一般反问，“总比杀人卖身的强吧？”  
Sebastien愣了一下：  
“她是妈妈的，不是我的。”  
他说着，眼睛好像一片山雨来临前被乌云荫蔽着的森林，山风掀起一层层墨色的浪涛。Carlos的心狠狠地揪在一起，说不清是因为听到了“妈妈”，还是因为对面人这样的神情。他情不自禁地向他靠近，感受到他升高的体温和颈项面颊间突然弥漫开的有几分清苦的味道，只能无措地伸出手抚上他的脸颊，拇指下意识地轻轻按住他发抖的嘴角。被触碰的瞬间阴云揉成了一片雾，一眨眼，雨水便坠落。流泪似乎令Sebastien窘迫异常，他背过身去苦涩地笑了。  
“抱歉，我不该那么问。”Carlos的语气不免生疏，握住了他试图擦泪的手。  
Sebastien摇摇头，手软软地摊在了他的掌心。Carlos看到了上面弹吉他磨出的茧子，禁不住一点点抚过去。他不知道自己哪儿来的这些耐心，一般而言他在一个人身上不会流连超过三天，而且从无废话、直奔主题 ；但是现在，他依然觉得只是这样跟Sebastien坐在一起说说话就非常满足，简直像个情窦初开的傻小子，没有半点儿出息，他有点儿瞧不上这样的自己，但他还是放任自己……  
突然，他们之间温情的沉默被电话铃声打断了。Carlos不满地想要拒绝接听，看到父亲的名字却又不敢不接，犹豫间Sebastien只是望着他，神色温顺地表示他不介意 。不知道为什么，Carlos一瞬间感动莫名，甚至突兀地闪过了拉起他的手就和他私奔的念头。  
最后，他还是从口袋里掏出手绢和笔，使劲儿地写下了自己的房间号，塞进Sebastien手里。  
“来找我。”他用力攥了攥他的手，直奔到没人的后巷，才按下了接听键。  
“少和来头不明的人鬼混，你根本不知道自己可能捅下什么篓子！”  
闭嘴吧老东西。Carlos翻着白眼听完，狠狠挂上了电话，突然意识到自己刚才应该给Sebastien一个拥抱。  
  
而此时，正拥抱着他的Sebastien终于开口，说出的却是清清楚楚的三个字：  
“对不起。”  
Carlos浑身一激灵。  
“你应该听你爸爸的。”  
说完，他一把推开Carlos，看都没看他一眼，低着头便往门外走。  
与其说走，更像是逃。  
  
Carlos完全没反应过来，一时间愣在原地。他下意识地摸了一把肩头，浴衣是湿润的，但不是任何人的血迹。  
Sebastien的身影很快地出现在窗下，Carlos这才意识到他说了什么，心脏狂跳，直冲到窗口喊他的名字，但Sebastien没有停步。Carlos手足无措，想自己不该穿着浴袍就追出去，但他已经什么都顾不得了。  
  
只是一到门口，他的脚步便被落在地上的某样东西绊住了：  
那是Sebastien的外套。  
那支钢笔依然别在口袋里，静静地，不再有任何杀伤力。  
  
电话铃声再次响起。  
私奔的念头也再次在Carlos脑海中沸腾。

【本章完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在不好意思，本来想写个酷盖，最后写了个（被法国人蒙蔽了双眼的）西班牙傻子。  
> 如果写到后面发现前情有bug会直接吃书（ntm


	3. The Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正和原作一点儿关系都没有就对了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一竿子支远了。  
> 人物应该，不，一定崩得一塌糊涂。  
> 当个借脸原耽吧。

“Vodka，shot.”  
Urs今晚第三次听到同样的要求，第三次倒了一小杯伏特加，第三次看着要酒的人一饮而尽，紧接听到第四次同样的“Vodka，shot”，第四次沉默着转向酒柜，第四次打开酒瓶，咬紧了牙关。  
作为一名专业的酒保，他没什么资格拒绝顾客的合理要求，但此刻他就是不想第四次倒出这杯酒，手在瓶身上数度攥紧又放开，最终直接走回伏特加先生面前。对方半张脸埋在帽檐下面，放在杯子上的手却转而十分刻意地捡起了一旁的打火机，开始一下、一下地弹起机盖，发出有节奏而百无聊赖似的清脆声响。  
_咔哒。_  
再等两下。  
_咔哒。_  
再等一下。  
_咔哒。_  
……  
“不好意思——”  
对面人果然先开口了。分明温和的声音，竟瞬间让Urs后背的汗毛都竖了起来。  
“——Vod……”  
“工作要紧。”Urs再也等不到他说完，压抑已久的话冲口而出。一颗巨石从他心上轰然滚落，砸得他喘不过气。  
但那男人没有抬头，手指在打火机盖上停住很久，才换手将空杯子向前推了推：  
“他可不如你。”  
_咔哒。_  
从今晚看见他，Urs就想过他们的对话应不应该开始、该如何开始，但他万万没想到开场白会是这个。也许他该笑一笑，毕竟迎面而来的不是拳头或者枪子儿，但他实在笑不出来。心中的西西弗斯又拖着疲惫的脚步下了山，重新将那颗巨石缓缓推向山顶。

无论如何，Urs只能接下他的酒杯也接下他的话。“你也不如以前。”他说，“David Miller可不会在工作时间喝酒，除非是工作需要。”  
这么多年过去了，或许David会把这当成一个玩笑。但对面人猛地抬起头的样子，毫不留情地否定了他。  
“你还是这么不会说话吗？”  
原来自己在他心里一直是个不会说话的人？Urs觉得自己此时的重点居然是这个实在是可笑，却未动声色，把一杯清水放到他面前：  
“该说什么？别来无恙？”  
“别来无恙……这话该我问你才对。”  
David毫无掩饰地冷笑，仰起脖子一口气喝光了整杯水，又低头摆弄起手里的打火机。  
_咔哒。_  
Urs在吧台下擦着杯子，心思和视线却移不开。David坐在Sebastien Izambard刚刚坐的位置上，却已经收起了方才在角落里针似的目光。连着三杯伏特加似乎让他泛起了醉意，绷紧的下颌却透露着他真正的情绪。也许是灯光的缘故，David的眼窝看起来比Urs印象里深得多、颧骨两侧也更瘦削了一些。但他外套下的衬衫领子果不其然是皱起来的，倒是这么多年都还一样，突然让Urs心里很不是滋味儿。他不确定这样做是否合适，依然没忍住伸出手去。  
衣领被拽平的时候David戒备地向后躲了躲，Urs也意识到自己失态，又重新把注意力集中在那些杯子上，想他不知还要摆弄那个打火机摆弄多久，咔哒的声音却久久没有响起。  
半晌，他听见David很响地吸了吸鼻子，说：  
“我以为你死了。”

Urs无法再关心手里的酒杯了。  
抬起头，David正在他面前点今晚的第四或第五支烟，这大概就是为什么刚才那句话的语气听起来格外咬牙切齿。出于一种Urs绝对不忍细思的原因，David的手也抖得非常厉害。火苗闪动着、明明灭灭，像站在水边被风吹得四下翻飞。虽然在音乐、灯影和人声沸腾流转着的酒吧里，他此时的样子却像个风烛残年的老人。Urs看着他，在他第三次颤抖地按下打火石时不忍地稳住了他的手腕。碰到David的瞬间Urs觉得自己被燎得灼痛，只能垂下眼睛。David贪恋地猛吸了一口烟，如同溺水的人被救上岸时的第一口氧气，烟雾全都涌到了Urs的脸上，有股淡淡的茶味，并不难闻。  
“你让我以为你死了。”他举起左手，接着说下去，小指上那枚熟悉的黑曜石戒指让Urs无言以对，“‘我在，它在。’是吗？”  
“我很抱歉。”Urs突然明白了David为什么说他不会说话。  
“抱歉什么？”果然，David原本就不太平静的表情更加激动起来，“抱歉把我一个人甩在巴黎收拾烂摊子还像个傻子似的满世界找你而你却躲在这里静悄悄地过了三年安详的退休生活？”看表情，他大概还有一肚子的话要骂，但他直接碾灭了刚点的那支烟，没有再说下去。  
Urs也没有讲话。不知道为什么，这番责备使他被一种既痛苦又畅快的情绪支配了，要是David再给他一枪大概更加完美。然而，很快，这莫名其妙的心情又反过来被某种困惑替代了。Urs脑子里重复着David刚才的一字一句，压住突如其来的紧张，清清嗓子，试探：  
“你的意思是，你留在了巴黎。”  
_咔哒。_  
“我也不是什么都听你的。”David眯着眼，又点起一支烟。  
Urs克制着一把夺过那个该死的打火机的冲动：“他们为难你了？”  
David望向他，好像有点儿惊讶，却没有回应。Urs盯着他，心情复杂地换了陈述句：“他们为难你了。”  
“没有。”David还是回答了，低下头，长长地吐出一口烟雾，无奈地笑了笑，“倒是你，真让我有点儿为难。”  
西西弗斯白白推了石头上山，只能再度眼看着那块巨石咣当一声滚落，激起一片烟尘。  
怎么会这样呢？  
Urs知道自己从最初起不该对David隐瞒，他只是不想跟任何人分享一段悲伤刻骨的童年记忆；他也知道自己不该看似为了正义和金钱却怀揣着复仇的私心，他只是不想把David扯进来。也许他当时以为自己机关算尽足够两全，现实却显然并非如此；也许David知道了他的遭遇会更理解他的选择，但这已经不重要了。Urs当然想过David会找他，但他本有那样多符合成人法则的理由，任何聪明人也都不会过分执着，可是为什么直到今天，David的语气和神色明明白白，依然写满了他最不想看到的那个答案。一根针刺破苦胆，情绪五味杂陈，在他久未有过任何波澜的胸中火一般肆意蔓延。  
“算了，Ferris，”David突然叫出了一个遥远的名字，声音也仿佛一样渺远，“我不过是想要一杯伏特加——”  
“Urs. ”他下意识纠正。  
“——什么？”  
Urs愣了一下，清晰地重复：  
“Urs，Urs Buhler.”  
这个对David来说过分陌生的名字突兀地噎住了他，也卡住了Urs的喉咙。  
过了好一会儿，David笑出了声：“当然了，瞧我这个记性。”  
很快，他就不笑了，把还没抽完的烟再一次碾断。火星子在烟灰里莹莹闪烁，就像一场山火燃尽了整片高地，只剩下枯草在风里噼啪作响。Urs一时间也不知道说什么才好，倒了第四杯，放在他面前。David嘟哝着谢谢，把打火机扔在了桌上，却迟迟没有碰那杯酒。沉默中，Urs想着如果他再不喝，自己就把它抢过来，但David最终还是把酒杯送到了唇边，Urs觉得自己的心又揪了起来。  
“别喝了，伏特加没什么好。”他鬼使神差地说。  
“我知道。”David看了他一眼，将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

此前溜进后台的钢琴师再次出现的时候Urs感觉自己好像足足有一个世纪都没见过他。但Sebastien脸上的笑意仍是一如既往地温顺，让每个和他目光接触的人都忍不住泛起同样的愉悦，这是了不得的能力，David选择了一个很好的新搭档，Urs真心实意地这么想，却在Sebastien走过吧台的时候怀着复杂的心情低下了头。法国人好像是推开门直接走了出去，脚步是比平常快了一些。等了一小会儿，也迟迟未见刚刚和Sebastien在一起的那个西班牙男人的踪影，David手里则多了一个手帕。  
Urs本不该想这些，今天却忍不住暗自揣度。他虽然已经远离行业信息很久，但观察了好几天，也猜了个八九不离十。只是那个Carlos从第一天到这里就咋咋呼呼的，简单直截到不像Marin家族的人，更不像个有价值的目标。不管怎么说，半个小时前两个人进去，现在只有一个人出来，这样的场面确实很难不令人联想到一些令人不安的结果。或许Carlos Marin是真的毫无戒心，但Sebastien，即便Urs深知不能以貌取人的道理，看起来依然不像会杀人的样子，更何况杀人也不合他们这一行的规矩。当然了，对于David现在是不是还和以前一样守规矩，Urs倒是颇为怀疑，但愿他没做出什么傻事……  
“David？”  
“嗯？”David正叠着那方手帕，倦倦地抬眼，在灯光下有些泛着透明的睫毛结了冰碴子似的冷，Urs突然就什么都问不出口。David等了他一会儿，见他没说话，便戴上了帽子，又过了一会儿，才慢慢地站起来。Urs知道自己今晚已经太过失控，不无尴尬地迅速收拾了桌上的东西，却没想到David在他要转向酒柜的时候叫住了他。  
“Urs！”他的声音很响亮，手依然放在那儿，戒指在吧台射灯下闪着光，“再给我一杯。”  
听到“Urs”这个名字从David嘴里说出来的瞬间，Urs就知道，他的确什么都不必再说。他不愿意承认自己多少有些失落，再想想，又反生几分轻松。  
最后，他还是推过去了一个子弹杯。David的手很快，握住了他的手，就像是故意的。他比以前劲儿大了不少，可能还有意地使了些力气。Urs没挣，David也没动，定定地望着杯子里的液体，声音倒是很平静。  
“这是苏打水吧？雪碧？柠——”  
“柠檬气泡水。”  
David撇撇嘴，没有提出异议，仍将那一小口软饮料喝光。Urs不打算提醒他结账，兀自干着手里的活儿，结果David走出两步又自己转了回来，再次唤了他一声：  
“Urs！”  
Urs循声抬头，看见David把几张钞票放在桌上，又从手上褪下了那枚戒指，压住了酒钱。  
他们离得不算很近，但David看住他的眼睛，隔着吧台向他靠了靠，声音低得几不可闻：  
“活着就好。”

David离开之后，Urs很快被工作缠住不得脱身。但他还是找了借口，到后台和后门外细细检查了一遍，连垃圾箱都没放过，幸而没有发现任何人的血迹或尸体。正当他松了一口气的时候，那个高大而熟悉的身影却再一次在街角出现，吸着今晚不知第多少支烟，在原地来来去去地踱步，看起来显然不够冷静。但他还没来得及思考应该怎么做，前厅的服务生便已急急地找过来叫他回去。Urs这才意识到自己离岗了太长时间，赶紧回到吧台，一一安抚略显不满的顾客。  
就像是故意给他添乱一样，后半夜的酒吧突然变得格外拥挤。一般而言，Urs都还挺享受在吧台接触到不同的客人、跟各种漂亮的酒精和杯子打交道的时光，但今天他无论如何都很难专注。只是擦着吧台上倒洒的伏特加，那股子淡淡的甜味儿便直往他鼻子里蹿，David在街角徘徊的身影更是在他脑海里挥之不去。  
他想起几年前，五年，或者是六年，总之那是一次狼狈的任务，他的耳返坏了，又被难缠的报警器掣住了手脚。终于成功脱身返回驻地的时候，本该待在屋里的David就像刚才那样在街上踱来踱去。他们确认过彼此，谁也不敢说话，紧着脚步从前后门分别上了楼。一进门David就开始焦虑地抓着他的手、胳膊来回来去地看，把那副坏耳返一脚踢开。  
“都是我的错！那个报警器不是联网的所以我排查的时候把它漏掉了！都怪我！我差点儿害得你……”  
他听着David的絮絮叨叨，还是先观察了一下房间内外，才卸下弹夹。  
“这可不像你的作风，喝多了吧？”  
“胡说！”David正色，“David Miller从不在工作时间喝酒，除非是工作需要！”再看到Urs的眼神，还是带着抱歉的笑容凑了过来，“不过这一把确实是我不对，幸好你没出什么事，我真是要吓死了…！嘿，不过你有没有在某个时刻发现那些保安都不见了？那是我灵机一动，谎报军情、调虎离山、将功补过——”  
“我看你就是喝多了。”Urs瞧着他手舞足蹈的样子，开始怀疑自己为什么会和这个没上小学的多动症小孩做搭档，笑意却还是忍不住浮上嘴角。  
“才没有！我的工作态度什么样，你还不清楚吗？”David认真地看着他。  
当时，他也看着David，那双蔚蓝的眼睛就像他小时候在油画里见过的莫扎特，心情蓦地宁静得不似方才逃出生天。  
“我知道。”他说，用一个吻确认了自己的答案。

今晚，Urs终于放下了手里的伏特加酒瓶，想他也许还是应该提前下班，再去后门那条街上转转。  
但他的念头，突然被酒吧后门的方向传来的枪声打断了。

【本章完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想写酷酷的U，结果还是被爱蒙蔽的傻子（？  
> 刻意模糊了一些情节，方便吃书（不


End file.
